


Johnny Marky Smoke Buddies

by bunseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, Recreational Marijuana, Skinship, i cant believe i actually wrote this lmao ive been thinking about this concept for days, im forgetting how to type as i put in these tags bro im so sleep deprived, mark has a lil crush on johnny its cute, mark is a lightweight bc obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunseok/pseuds/bunseok
Summary: It's Mark's first time smoking weed, and he's lucky enough to get to do it with the coolest guy ever, the one and only Johnny Suh.





	Johnny Marky Smoke Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is, without a doubt, THE most self-indulgent thing I've ever written in my life. Also I haven't slept in 30 hours. Enjoy.

Mark’s heart was about to jump out of his throat as he waited for Johnny to answer the door. He knew it was silly to be this excited, but he couldn’t stop the flutter in his chest as he thought about what was going to happen today.

He was about to  _ smoke weed _ . With the coolest guy ever,  _ Johnny Suh _ .

The door to the apartment swung open to reveal a smiling Johnny, looking comfortable in a plain black tee and skinny jeans. Mark smiled at him happily.

“Party’s here!” Johnny shouted with enthusiasm as he stepped aside to invite Mark in.

Mark bounced inside and hovered around the living room. “Where should I put this?” He asked, holding his arms up to show Johnny the bounty of snacks that he had brought.

Johnny grinned. “You came prepared! You can leave all that on the coffee table, we’ll come back to it later.”

Once Mark’s hands were free, he clapped them together and rubbed them quickly, building friction as if he was trying to warm them in front of a fire. “So what’s the game plan?”

“We can smoke right on the balcony,” Johnny said, gesturing across the living room to the sliding glass door that opened onto a view of the Chicago suburbs. “I’ll get us some water.” He moved towards the kitchen, then spun around and pointed at Mark. “Do you cough easily?”

Mark opened his mouth and tilted his head, trying to think of a response that wouldn’t make him look like a total square. “Uhh….” He closed his mouth and shrugged coolly. “Depends.”

Johnny turned back to the kitchen. “Okay, well we’re only using a pipe today so you’ll probably be fine.”

Mark watched as Johnny filled up two glasses of water.  _ A pipe _ . He definitely knew what that was.

Johnny led him outside to a small round table on a cramped little balcony. Mark sank into one of the chairs and immediately started bouncing his legs furiously.

“I’ll be right back,” Johnny said after setting the water on the table, and disappeared back into the apartment.

Mark focused his attention to the streets below, his hands now drumming his knees under the table. “Alright alright alright,” He muttered under his breath, “I’m boutta smoke some weed. It’s gonna be lit. I’m gonna have such a good time. Yeahhhh, man." He clicked his tongue a few times and nodded. "Johnny and Marky boutta smoke hella weed.”

“Talking to yourself?”

Mark whipped his head around to see Johnny smiling in the doorway, holding a lighter, a small plastic bag, and what Mark could only assume was the pipe. Johnny sat down next to him and set the items on the table.

“You ready?” Johnny asked, and Mark looked up to see him looking at him warmly, smile on his face.

Mark nodded emphatically. “Let’s  _ do _ this, man!” He said, putting a comical amount of emphasis on the word  _ do _ .

Johnny scrunched his nose and gave him a firm thumbs up, then set to work.

Mark’s eyes were locked on Johnny’s hands as they took some weed from the plastic baggy on the table and set it inside the bowl of the pipe. The pipe and lighter were both picked up, then Johnny’s hands paused. Mark looked up and saw Johnny watching him.

“Have you done this before?” Johnny asked, his demeanor now changed from enthusiastic to cautious.

Mark nodded, paused, then swallowed. “No.”

Johnny set the pipe and lighter down and put a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “Are you nervous?”

Mark’s first impulse was to lie, but the way Johnny was looking at him -- so soft and understanding, so  _ safe _ \-- made him relax. He exhaled and nodded. “Yeah.”

Johnny nodded back at him. “Well I’m here, okay? We’ll start slow, and I’ll keep checking in with you. If you feel bad at all, I’ll take care of you.”

Mark looked down and puffed out his cheeks with embarrassment.  _ I’ll take care of you _ . He didn’t like how fuzzy those words made him feel. “Alright. Thanks man.”

Johnny gave his shoulder a pat and picked the pipe and lighter back up. “I’ll take the first hit so you can see what you’re supposed to do.”

Mark nodded. Johnny flicked the lighter a few times then held the flame to the bowl and the end of the pipe to his mouth. He inhaled lightly, and Mark watched the smoke move inside the clear pipe. Johnny turned away and blew a clean cloud of smoke through pursed lips. He looked back to Mark and smiled.

“And that’s how it’s done,” Johnny said with a hint of pride. Showoff.

He held the pipe out towards Mark. “There’s still smoke left in there, I’ll hold it for you so it doesn’t escape.” Mark started to lean forward, and Johnny added, “Inhale about as much as I just did. And go slow.”

Mark looked down at the pipe tentatively and pressed his lips to it. He had a split second of thinking  _ Wow Johnny’s lips were just on this too _ before he focused on inhaling, and his gaze flickered up to see Johnny watching him carefully. He quickly looked back down.

He pulled away and exhaled, watching smoke billow out of his mouth. “Cool,” He said.

Johnny grinned. “Hella cool.” He inhaled the rest of the smoke left in the pipe, longer than his previous hit.

Mark took a sip of his water and watched as Johnny flicked the lighter some more.

“If you really breathe deeply and get it deep into your lungs, then it’ll really hit you,” Johnny explained as he struggled to get a flame, “But that’s when you end up coughing a lot, too. How are you feeling now?”

Mark shrugged. “The same.”

“Keep me updated.”

Johnny took a hit,  _ much _ longer and deeper than before. He waited a moment before exhaling a huge cloud of smoke, then coughed a couple times. “Don’t do what I just did,” He said as he held the pipe out for Mark, his face screwed up with discomfort. “Keep it light, like before.”

Mark did as he was told, but thought about what Johnny had said about getting the smoke into his lungs. After he had pulled away, he inhaled again, and a sharp sting suddenly pierced his chest. He coughed the smoke out ungracefully and pounded his chest.

Johnny smiled at him proudly. “Yeah man, that’s it.” He grabbed Mark’s water and held it out for him.

Mark gulped the water down gratefully, rubbing his chest to try and get the uncomfortable burn out. “Guh,” He blurted out, eyes wide, “I feel like I have bronchitis.”

Johnny grinned. “That’s how you know it’s good.” He leaned back in his chair, legs stretching out under the table. “We’re gonna take a quick break before we continue. How do you feel now?”

Mark looked down at the table. How  _ did  _ he feel? “Uh… Colours are a little brighter.”

Johnny gave him a smile. “Nice.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, and Mark tried to figure out whether he was high.

“I’m sort of, like…” Mark started, “Like I’m underwater? It’s a little bit… A little bit…” He looked at the sky behind Johnny. “Like an aquarium.”

“You feel good?”

Mark nodded. “Yeah.”

Johnny sat up. “You wanna do another? Or do you want to stop here?”

“Another.”

“You sure?”

Mark gave Johnny a thumbs up. “One more.”

They each took another hit, Mark once again not taking in too much smoke, but trying to get it deep into his lungs. He coughed more this time, and Johnny rubbed his back.

“That was definitely enough, we’ll stop there,” Johnny said as Mark massaged his chest vigorously. He cleaned everything up, then sat back and watched Mark.

Mark was staring at the table, a little bit slack jawed. “My head, man… It’s like… My brain is warm.”

“That’s crazy, dude. Still feeling good?”

Mark nodded slowly. “A little weird.”

“Whatcha feeling, man?”

Mark looked up at him, and Johnny had to suppress a laugh when he saw how zoned out he already was.

“My brain is like…” There was a long moment of silence as Mark struggled hard for the right words. “It’s like someone’s holding it in their hands.” He held his hands out and made a sphere shape with his fingers. “Just squeezing it gently.”

Johnny reached forward and put his hands around Mark’s head. “Like this?”

Mark burst into giggles and pulled away from Johnny’s grasp, covering his mouth. “Yeah!” He laughed, “Just like that! Why are you holding my brain, Johnny?”

Johnny laughed, which intensified Mark’s giggle fit. They just sat there, laughing at nothing, for a long time before Mark was able to calm down.

“Hehe.” Mark’s shoulders shook as his giggles faded away. He looked around, then his face suddenly transformed into one of shock. “ _ Woah! _ ”

Johnny sat up attentively. “What?”

Mark waved his hands around in the air. “Everything is so  _ sharp _ .”

Johnny followed Mark’s gaze towards nothing. “Yeah?”

“I’ve never experienced the world like this.” Mark’s face was filled with wonder.

“You look like you’re having a religious awakening.”

“Look at that plant, dude.” Mark pointed emphatically at the houseplant that sat in the corner of the balcony. “The leaves, dude. They’re so…  _ Individual _ .” He turned and looked at Johnny, eyes huge. “Just like people.”

“That’s deep.”

“I should put that in a song.”

Mark stared at Johnny for a long time, his gaze piercing deep into Johnny’s eyes. Johnny just stared right back, waiting to see what he would do next. Mark suddenly burst out into laughter, loud and obnoxious, his entire face scrunching up.

“What’s so funny?” Johnny asked, amused, his lips curling up into a smile.

Mark shook his head, unable to control his laughter, and clapped his hands a couple times. He was practically bent over the table, slapping his knee and stomping his feet, as his laughter engulfed his entire body.

Johnny couldn’t do anything but watch, enjoying the absolute, inebriated delight that Mark was experiencing.

“S-stop looking at me like that, dude,” Mark choked out, still laughing.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re-- Like you’re in love with me or something.”

Johnny just smiled. “Let’s get inside. I’m hungry.”

Mark nodded and wiped away a tear. He breathed deeply and dramatically, starting to get himself to calm down. Johnny stood up and held Mark’s arm to steady him as he got up, and the two of them made their way to the door.

Mark was clinging tight to Johnny’s arm, and Johnny ruffled his hair affectionately.

“You’re cute,” Johnny said, and Mark giggled.

Once they finally got inside, Mark instantly flopped down on the couch. He laid on his side and hugged a pillow close to his chest, looking up at Johnny. Johnny sat by his feet and opened one of the chip bags that Mark had brought.

“Hell yeah, you brought so many fuckin’ snacks, dude,” Johnny said as he shoved a handful of cheetos into his mouth.

Mark abandoned the pillow and moved to sit right behind Johnny. He wrapped his legs and arms around Johnny’s torso and rested his head on his hyung's shoulder.

“Wow, Mark is so affectionate when he’s high,” Johnny said, his mouth now full of doritos.

“Gimme a cheeto,” Mark said, and opened his mouth.

Johnny laughed and popped a cheeto into Mark’s mouth. Mark chewed loudly, then opened his mouth again. Johnny continued feeding him until he indicated he was done by burying his face into Johnny’s neck. Johnny ruffled his hair again and opened the bag of barbecue chips.

“Do you wanna watch something?” Johnny asked. “I can turn on Netflix.”

Mark shook his head. “I wanna talk,” He said, voice muffled.

“About what?”

Mark lifted his head from Johnny’s shoulder and looked at him. Johnny saw how red his eyes were.

“Are you high right now?” Mark asked.

“Mm. A little bit.”

“I think I’m very high.”

“Yeah?”

“Very,  _ very _ high.”

“I would never have noticed.”

Mark pouted. “You’re lying.”

“Maybe.”

“Gimme another cheeto.”

A few minutes later, Johnny could see that Mark’s energy was rapidly deteriorating.

“Do you wanna take a nap, Marky?” Johnny asked gently.

“Mmm.” Mark nuzzled Johnny’s neck, which made Johnny giggle. “I wanna nap with you.”

“Wow, you really  _ are _ affectionate when you’re high.”

Mark shook his head sleepily. “Not just cuz I’m high. I just like napping with you.”

“How many times have we napped together before?”

“Not enough,” Mark mumbled shyly.

Johnny smiled. “Okay.”

The couch was wide enough for the two of them to easily lay together, Mark mostly on Johnny’s chest, each with an arm wrapped tightly around the other. Mark was asleep almost instantly, his mouth gaping open slightly, his breath warm on Johnny's chest. Johnny wasn’t tired -- He honestly kinda just wanted to eat and watch Netflix, but getting to see Mark like this made any sacrifices completely worth it. He ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, who shifted and nuzzled his face deeper into Johnny’s chest. Johnny leaned his head back to rest it on the couch’s arm, and smiled.

Mark was so, so cute.


End file.
